A new home
by CoolCat61
Summary: After Frisk has released the monsters from the underground, they search for a new home, and find Gravity Falls. Everything is going well, until a certain dream demon and human come to ruin it. Can the main cast stop Bill and Chara before it is too late?
1. New Home

**SANS'S POV:**

"i can't believe we're finally on the surface." I said. My little bro, Papyrus, was squealing happily. I smiled at him. I loved seeing Papyrus happy. It made me feel warm inside.

"Sorry darling, just one question." Mettaton said. I looked at the robot, slightly annoyed that he ruined this special moment. "Where are we gonna live?" Mettaton asked. That thought had never crossed my mind, until Mettaton asked about it.

I shrugged. "THERE IS A TOWN NEAR HERE CALLED GRAVITY FALLS! MAYBE THEY HAVE A COUPLE HOMES FOR US!" Papyrus said. I nodded. Papyrus could be right, and Gravity Falls is a couple miles away.

"alright, Paps. but we have to ask the others if they want to come along." I said. Papyrus nodded. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that.

"WE'RE MOVING TO GRAVITY FALLS!" Papyrus shouted. I sighed and chuckled. My little bro is so enthusiastic.

 _ **~~~~Time Skip~~~~**_

Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, and Frisk all wanted to come with us. So, we headed towards the town. We hoped the humans wouldn't be too afraid of us. By the time we got to Gravity Falls, it was night. "Alright, here's the plan," Undyne began. "We find the biggest tree, and live there."

"That's a terrible idea!" Flowey protested. "We should just possess a human's body!" Flowey changed his face when he finished his sentence. I growled at the flower. It was my way of telling him to back off. Flowey winced and looked down.

I shook my head softly and saw a light in the distance. Maybe, just maybe there were humans that would accept us. "how about we head towards that light? some nice humans probably live there." I said. Everyone turned towards me and smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sans." Toriel spoke. I smiled back and lead the group to the light. We reached the source off the light in no time. This was coming from some place called the _"Mystery Shack."_ I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. I could hear shuffling imside, and a couple voices.

Finally, the door opened. I smiled as I saw a girl, about Frisk's age. She had long, fluffy, brown hair, brown eyes, a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, a purple skirt,and grey shoes, and braces. "heya, kid. do you think my friends and I could stay here?" I asked the girl. The girl squealed and pulled us all in the Mystery Shack.

"Stan! Ford! Dipper! Look!" The girl shouted. Two men and a boy entered. The boy looked about the girls age. He had short, fluffy, brown hair, brown eyes, a red shirt, a blue vest, beige shorts, grey shoes, and a blue and white trucker hat with a blue pine tree.

"Mabel! Stay away from them! They could be dangerous!" The boy shouted at the girl. I'm guessing that the girl is named Mabel. The boy glared at us. Undyne, Mettaton, Flowey, and Asgore glared right back. I stayed neutral, not wanting to cause more problems.

"Dipper is right, Mabel. Come over here right now." One of the old men said. He looked about fifty. He had short, spiky, grey with a silver streak hair, brown eyes, a red shirt, a beige coat, black pants, black shoes, and silver glasses.

"Mabel sweetie, we don't want you getting hurt." The other old man said." He also looked fifty. He has short, somewhat spiky, grey hair, brown hair,wore a tux, glasses, and a fez with a strange symbol.

"They haven't hurt me so far." Mabel said. "And they have nowhere to go. Can we please keep them until they find a home?" Mabel asked. The two old men looked at each other for a moment,then nodded and looked back at Mabel.

"Fine, but only until they find a new home." The one with the beige coat said. Mabel smiled and hugged the old men.

"Thank you! Now, we should introduce ourselves to them." Mabel said. Mabel turned to us. "Hi! I am Mabel Pines! I am twelve years old and I am older than my bro bro Dipper by five minutes!" Mabel said. I chuckled as the boy, who I presumed was Dipper, puffed his cheeks.

"I am Dipper Pines. I am twelve and that was my twin sister, Mabel." Dipper said.

"I am Stanford Pines. But please, call me Ford." Ford said.

"I am Stanley Pines, five minutes older than Ford. Oh, and call me Stan." Stan said. I nodded.

"hello. i am Sans. this is my little bro, Papyrus." I said pointing a bony finger towards him. "this is Asgore, Toriel, Undye, Alphys, Mettaton, Frisk, and Flowey." I said pointing to the others. Everyone smiled, well, except for Flowey, he just sneered at everyone.

"Well, hello Sans and friends! Welcome to your new home!" Mabel said.


	2. DiscussionPartners

**STAN'S POV:**

"So, what you're telling me is, we just let a bunch of monsters move in with us?!" Dipper asked in a panicked tone. We were in the kids' bedroom. We decided to not have this conversation in front of the monsters.

"Dipper, they said they needed help, and after we defeated Bill, we have all pledged to help those in need." Ford said. Dipper grumbled but nodded. "And besides, they might be the cause of every anomaly in Gravity Falls." Ford added.

 _'Of course, he's gonna add some paranormal bullsh*t.'_ I thought. I wouldn't actually say this to the kids or Ford, but I do sometimes enjoy Ford's shenanigans. I smiled softly at Ford and the kids. "Yeah, I mean, how would they even know where Gravity Falls is?" I asked. I winked at Ford. Dipper's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"'ey, Stan." I turned to see Sans. "so, what can my friends and I do around here?" Sans asked. _'Make me some money.'_ I thought. But I'm **NOT** gonna say that to a monster, so, I decided another way to say it.

"You can work here." I said. Sans grinned at me. It made me feel uneasy. Al last as if, he is a potential danger.

"sounds alright to me. Papyrus would love to know he can work." Sans said. "what kind of jobs do you have?" Sans asked.

"That's not important. Right now, Stan and I need to settle you guys in." Ford said. I nodded and smiled at the short skeleton. I really admired how he cared for his younger brother. Right before we came up here, Sans had began to coo to Papyrus. Telling him that everything will be alright and that they will find a new home soon.

He very much reminded me and Ford and me as we grew up. I was always trying to protect Ford. Until...that day. "Come on, kiddos. We need to settle Sans and the others in." I said. Dipper and Mabel nodded and ran down the stairs. Ford, Sans, and I followed.

"Monsters and Gentlemonsters, my crazy brother, brainiac grunkle, cheapskate grunkle, and awesome I, have made a sleeping plan for you!" Mabel shouted while standing on the counter. Everyone, besides Flowey, giggled at Mabel's actions.I chuckled lightly. But for some reason, I felt uneasy.

 **BILL'S POV:**

I screamed with rage as I was transported back to the NightMare Realm. _'I can't believe I'm stuck here again, until some idiot frees me!'_ I thought angrily. All my friends backed up with fear. I growled and rubbed my temples. _'I will make the Pines family pay!'_ I began to float around, searching for something to do.

I suddenly stopped as I felt a strong, magical force radiating off a dark figure. I looked at it was it was still forming. Something or someone was sent here. I began to float towards the figure. As I got closer, the figure looked more clear.

They were human, the skin was pale, the hair color was brown, eyes were red, green shirt with yellow stripes,blue jeans, sneakers, and rosy cheeks. They had were looking around in fear. Something I liked to see. "Wh-where amI I?!" They asked.

I cackled evilly as the kid turned towards me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't LOVE!" I said. "The name's Bill Cipher, the now leader of this place." I said. The kid stood up to face me. I could sense their fear.

"I-I'm Chara, ki-killer o-of monsters." Chara said. I laughed tauntingly. Chara shivered more.

"Killer of monsters? Yeah, right. Kill this!" I shouted, throwing a screaming head at Chara. Chara, almost as a reflex, pulled a knife out and hit the head with it. The head then turned to dust. I stared at Chara with surprise. "Interesting." I mutter. Chara stared at me with utter fear.

"So, where am I?" Chara asked.

"You're in the NightMare Realm, LOVE. I'm ruler of this world. And **I** am your boss now!"


	3. Jobs

**PAPYRUS'S POV:**

I awoke to the sound of some techno-pop music playing. I looked up and saw Mabel blasting music from a stereo. "Attention monsters and gentle-monsters! I, Mabel Pines, have selected a job for each of you!" Mabel shouted. Undyne, _Flowey,_ and Asgore covered their ears. I got up, very excited.

"WOWIE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NOW HAVE A JOB!" I said happily. Undyne, Sans, and Toriel chuckled. "UM, WHAT IS MY JOB?" I asked. Mabel looked at me.

"I will explain in a bit." Mabel said. "The Skele-Bros stock the shelves, Undyne and Alphys will sweep and dust the place, Mettaton and Asgore will take over the tours, Frisk and Toriel will man the register, and Flowey will attract customers." Mabel said.

I was really excited for my new job. Sans smiled when Mabel mentioned we were _'Skele-Bros.'_ He really seemed to like that nickname. "Whendo we start, my child?" Toriel asked.

"You start...now!" Mabel said, throwing hats that said _'Mystery Crew.'_ We each gotmone and wore it. Sand and I walked to the storage room. Inside we saw grapplings hooks, snowglobes, keychains, and other things like that.

"wow, good thing the kid paired us up." Sans said. I nodded in agreement. I grabbed some t-shirts amd passed the to Sans. Sans then started to put hangers on them and hung them up in the Shack.

"WOWIE! WE FINISHED ALREADY!" I said happily. Sans chuckled and pointed a boney finger at some more boxes. "MORE WORK? EXCELLENT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVES WORKING!" Sans chuckled again.

* * *

 **BILL'S POV:**

I growled at Chara. They were being annoying as heck. Complaining about nothing to do. "Why can't you leave this place?" Chara asked. Which was one of their many questions.

"Because, I need to be summoned to return." I said keeping my cool. "And I have not been summoned so, yeah." I explained. Chara still looked confused. "Look, how about I give you a job?" I asked.

"A job?" Chara asked.

"Yes, a job. You will be my little henchman, and spy on the Pines Family for me." I said snapping my finger. Which teleported Chara outside of the Mystery Shack. "Thank goodness they are gone. I am so annoyed with them."


	4. Chapter 4: Untrustworthy

**FRISK'S POV:**

I giggled as I saw Flowey trying to attract people to the shack. He did a pretty good job. But he didn't look too happy. Suddenly, I felt a cold presence. I looked out of the window, and saw Chara staring down at Flowey. I gasped and ran outside to face Chara. "Chara! Why are you here?!" I asked angrily. Chara looked at me and grinned evilly.

"Why Frisk, I am here to make amends. Here, let me prove it to you." Chara said, whilst entering a fight with me. My eyes widened and I growled angrily. _'How is this making amends?!'_ I thought. It was my turn to attack. I really wanted to hit Chara, but I would no longer be a pacifist. I growled as I chose the ACT option. In it was Check, Flirt, Imitate, or Give Soul. I sighed as I chose Flirt.

"Is it hot out here, or is it you?~" I flirted. Chara blushed slightly and pressed the SPARE button. I looked at him surprised. Chara dropped his knife and smiled at me.

"I won't fight. Instead, I'll spare you, and this traito- I mean, flower." Chara said. I looked at Chara suspiciously. _'Why would he want to spare us?'_ I thought. _'He hates us!'_ "Anyways, where are the others?" Chara asked looking around. Flowey and I looked at each other and glared at Chara.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asksd suspiciously. Chara just grinned. I hate that stupid grin. It makes me feel uneasy. I was about to look Chara straight in the eye, until I saw that had a strange triangular mark on their hand. I was gonna ask Chara about it, but he started talking.

"They're all inside the shack, aren't they?" Chara asked. I nodded and Flowey growled.

"Get out of here, Chara!" Flowey said, summoning friendliness pellets. Chara growled at Flowey and stepped up to the flower. Flowey shuddered as he realized that he could he in danger.

"Shut up, Asriel. I just want to know where the others are." Chara said. I growled as Flowey looked down sadly at the mention of his old self. Chara knew this made him upset. Chara looked inside the shack. "Who are these people?" Chara asked. I looked into the shack too, and saw the Pines Family.

"I'll introduce them to you when we get inside." I said. Chara looked at me happily.

"Are you serious? You're actually giving me a chance?" Chara asked. I nodded. Chara's smile widened. But his expression quickly turned dark. He seemed to be listening to something or someone in his mind. Then he quickly turned back to normal. Well, Chara normal. "Alright, so, shall we go inside?" Chara asked. I nodded and headed inside, Chara followed. And the first monster we ran into was Sans

"hey kid, hey Cha-" Sans stopped midsentence and his left began to glow a bright blue. "what is Chara doing here?!" Sans asked while summoning Gaster Blastersand bone attacks. The Pines family had seen what Sans summoned and gasped. They were probably scared. Except Stan and Ford. They looked pretty confused.

"Relax, Sans. Chara supposedly wants to make amends with us." I explained. Sans growled and sent his Gaster Blasters and bone attacks away. Chara grinned at Sans.

"Where are the others?" Chara asked. Sans glared at Chara and walked over to Ford. Sans stared at Ford, telling him through his eyes to do something. Ford got the message and walked to Chara.

"Well, Chara was it?" Ford asked. Chara nodded. "Well, Chara, they are on break with Wendy." Ford answered. Stan nodded.

Chara grinned. "Can I stay here with them? I need a place to stay." Chara said. Sans growled while Stan and Ford were whispering to each other. Finally, they looked at Chara as if they made their decision.

"You can stay."


End file.
